Lettres à un disparu
by AnimIchi
Summary: Ichigo a disparu. Ses amis lui adressent une dernière lettre pour lui faire leur adieu.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Bleach.**

 **Dans la dernière bataille, les traces d'Ichigo ont disparus. Ses amis lui adressent des lettres pour enfin lui faire leur adieu.**

« Cela fait maintenant quatre ans mon ami. Tu es parti sans laisser de trace, sans que l'on sache si tu es en vie ou non. Personnellement je pense que oui, mais l'espoir se fane dans le cœur des autres.

Lorsqu'il y eut cette explosion d'énergie et que nous ne retrouvions personne sur les lieux… Notre monde a changé, petit à petit. Tu étais parti, toi notre plus grand ami, toi notre héros. Et avec toi, tu avais emporté l'ennemi.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait quatre ans. Beaucoup de monde se réunies encore cette année mais je le vois dans le regard de tous, tout comme je le sens dans mon cœur. C'est la dernière fois que nous faisons cela, mon ami.

Ta famille est partie elle aussi, je ne sais pas où elle est, j'en suis désolé. Un soir lorsque je suis passé devant chez toi, j'ai simplement remarqué ta maison vide.

Puis, un autre soir, j'ai vu que la boutique de Urahara était tout simplement parti, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Ainsi que l'appartement d'Inoue, elle aussi, avait déménagé. Tout comme Uryuu qui m'a fait simplement parvenir un message, comme quoi il allait étudier à l'étranger. Je pense que Tatsuki et tous les autres, sont partis également. Et les Shinigamis, ont l'air de n'avoir jamais connu cette ville, nous n'en voyons plus un seul, par ici.

Cette ville nous rappelle beaucoup trop de souvenir. Elle est comme une ruine du passé où l'on regarde chaque coin avec nostalgie, espérant y trouver un de tes éclatements de rire, tes cheveux roux ou le reste d'une de tes bagarres.

Alors, mon ami, moi aussi je m'en vais retrouver mes terres d'origines. Je dois mettre un trait sur ce passé incroyable auquel tu m'as convié, ce jour où tu m'as sauvé pour la première fois.

Mon ami, j'espère que l'on se retrouvera un jour. Sache que peu importe où et peu importe quand, lorsque tu reviendras, je serai là, pour surveiller ton dos.

Au revoir, mon ami.

Et merci.

Ton ami, Yasutora Sado. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède pas Bleach.**

« Cela fait vingt ans, Ichigo. Vingt ans que tu nous as quitté. Les années devraient passer plus vite pour les âmes mais, cependant, je ne puis ignorer tout ce temps sans toi.

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre comme il était hier, je me souviens encore te considérer comme un simple ami. Je me souviens de la joie incroyable et de la peur inconcevable que je ressentais, lorsque tu es venu me sauver.

Chaque jour qui passe, j'ère un peu plus dans le Rukongai, espérant peut-être, trouvé tes cheveux oranges et ton éternel figure réconfortante. Cependant, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé.

Aujourd'hui, on m'a proposé le poste de capitaine de la 13ème division. Ils m'en pensent digne, je suis forte, j'ai atteint Bankai depuis vingt ans, je suis réfléchis et apprécié de la division. Je dois accepter, je devrais accepter.

Et pourtant, je suis ici, là où je me suis tenue tant de fois, espérant que comme par magie je tombe sur toi.

Je sais, tu me dirais que je dois avancer et continuer, toujours, sans hésiter. Tu sourirais en m'insultant de naine et me poussant de l'avant pour que j'accepte avec joie.

J'en ai tellement envie, entendre ta voix, une nouvelle fois, rien qu'une fois.

Aujourd'hui, en regardant le ciel bleu et sans nuage, je me suis dit que c'était grâce à toi. Peut-être que ton âme n'a pas atteint le cercle de réincarnation, peut-être que tu nous regarde simplement là et partout à la fois.

Alors aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai souris. Cela fait 20 ans. Nous devons avancer, mon ami, mon protecteur. Je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerais toujours au plus profond de mon cœur.

Aujourd'hui, j'accepterais le poste de capitaine de la 13ème division avec fierté.

Regarde-moi, Ichigo. Je vais briller.

Ton amie avec des sentiments inavoués, Kuchiki Rukia. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède pas Bleach.**

« Cela fait 90 ans, Ichi-Nii. J'ai rejoint les rangs de la Soul Society il y a 15 ans maintenant. Les Shinigamis nous ont bien accueillis, Yuzu et moi. En même temps, ils se souviennent encore de toi.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, Grand frère, j'ai patrouillé à Karakura. J'ai exploré et exploré à nouveau ses rues qui m'ont semblés un jour si familière. J'ai été visité maman et nettoyer sa tombe et la tienne, elles sont côtes à côtes. Et puis, j'ai regardé notre ancienne maison, elle est habitée par une famille, comme nous avant, deux parents aimants et trois enfants. Ils ont l'air heureux, dans cette maison. Comme nous il y a bien longtemps.

J'ai eu du mal, Ichi-Nii. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal quand papa nous a dit que tu ne reviendrais surement plus. J'en ai voulu à tout le monde. Pourquoi cela devait être toi… ? Yuzu a pleuré pendant des années et des années, incapable de s'en remettre.

Puis, ça a commencé à aller mieux, quand papa a décidé que l'on déménage. Nous avons reconstruit notre vie, on s'est fait de nouveaux amis et avons oublié petit à petit le monde spirituelle. Nous avons vécu avec ta disparition. Nous avons grandis.

Papa a eu beaucoup plus de mal que nous. Même s'il l'avouera jamais, te perdre lui a fait du mal plus qu'à nous tous. Tu étais son premier fils, sa plus grande fierté.

A nos vingt-cinq ans, il s'est excusé, en nous disant qu'il voulait rentrer à la Soul Society. Yuzu et moi avons compris et nous lui avons souris, en disant que cela nous allait, qu'il pouvait y aller se reposer et tourner la page. Il a pleuré, sincèrement. Ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré avec lui. Et ce fut Yuzu, qui nous a réconfortés, comme Maman aurait fait ou comme Papa a fait il y a longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons mieux. Je suis rentré à la Soul Society et rejoins ma division, j'ai souris à mon Capitaine et je t'ai dit au revoir, une bonne fois pour toute, mon frère.

Ta petite sœur, Kurosaki Karin. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède pas Bleach.**

 **Je pense faire encore une ou deux "lettres".**

* * *

 **Après je vais faire une autre histoire avec Shisui Uchiha de Naruto (J'adore ce personnage et on ne le voit pas beaucoup. ) Surement en Crossover mais je ne sais pas encore tout à fait. Enfin bref, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir.**

* * *

« Il semblerait que ça fasse vraiment pas mal d'année maintenant. Aah Ichigo… Les temps sont bons ici. La Soul Society est joyeuse, nous faisons quelques festivals en ce moment. Les cerisiers ont fleuris beaucoup de fois et des marmots commencent à naître un peu partout dans le Seireitei. Le mien aussi.

Ouais, moi, j'ai mon marmot.

Hé t'sais quoi ? J'ai gagné le concours pour l'appeler comme toi. Tout le monde le voulait ce prénom. Mais ça aurait bizarre si toute une génération s'appelait Ichigo, alors nous avons décidé que le premier qui naitra, aura le droit à ce prénom. Nous étions tous autours d'une tasse de sake, enfin plusieurs, en pleine nuit, dans un bon petit bar (Mais ce n'est pas important, si ?) quand nous avons décidé cela.

Je me souviens, tu étais celui qui m'avait remis sur le bon chemin. Moi qui commençais à perdre de vu le plus important, tu as sauté dans ma vie et m'a botté le cul. A ce moment-là, je m'étais promis de t'aider qu'importe les conséquences. J'm'en suis voulu t'sais, peut-être que si je ne t'avais pas dépêché à aller contre l'ennemie, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Mais qu'importe, les choses sont faites.

Rukia est amoureuse de moi, maintenant. Je le suis aussi d'elle. Enfin, je le suis depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Le gosse a quelques années. Il est encore tout petit et a des cheveux rouges comme les miens (Tant mieux, les cheveux oranges craignent. Je veux bien l'appeler Ichigo mais pas qu'il est ta gueule.)

Je suis passé capitaine y'a pas mal d'année. Je fus l'un des premiers nommés après la guerre. Ta petite sœur Karin est devenu mon Lieutenant, il y a dix ans environs.

Aah mon ami… Les mondes tournent bien.

Je crois que demain, nous fêtons le centenaire de la fête du cinéma à la Soul Society. Il y a des affiches souvenir de notre premier film. On va même le passer. J'en ris d'avance. (Tu étais un sacré mauvais acteur.)

Tu sais Ichigo, je fus l'un des premiers à accepter ta mort. Est-ce que c'est mal ? Est-ce que je dois m'en vouloir ? J'veux dire, tu ne serais pas mort si tu avais un autre choix, pas vrai ? Tu ne serais pas parti, si t'avais une autre possibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais le plus fort d'entre nous… Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… Vrai ?

Mais tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi, Ichigo. Je sais que tu ne serai pas parti si ce n'était pas obligatoire. Je ne suis surement pas le seul à penser ainsi. Peu importe mes doutes, je ne doute pas de toi. Je ne pourrais jamais douter de toi. Qu'importe à quel point c'est naïf, il est bien l'une des choses les plus vrais dans ma vie, cette confiance que j'avais aveuglément pour toi.

Ah, le marmot se met à pleurer. Je vais aller le voir.

Merci encore, Ichigo. Merci de m'avoir aussi fait confiance en retour. Après tout, nous sommes amis.

Abarai Renji. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède pas Bleach.**

 **Je pense que ce sera la fin, j'ai plus trop d'inspiration et en quelque sorte, elle sonne très bien en tant que fin total.**

* * *

« La pluie tombe en fine goute dans la rivière qui traverse notre ville de Karakura. J'observe distraitement l'herbe verte qui roule doucement sous le vent et les enfants jouant sur le terrain de foot.

Il fut une fois où c'était Karin qui jouait là-bas, Yuzu se tenait surement ici en train d'observer également. Et toi, où étais-tu ?

Au lycée peut-être, ou encore dans un sous-sol qui sert de salle d'entrainement. Qui sait. Tu étais surement le plus secret d'entre nous.

Et pourtant, depuis le début je l'ai su. Même moi qui n'avais plus vraiment d'énergie spirituelle, je l'ai ressenti quand tu as gagné les pouvoirs de Shinigami. Je t'avais préparé du mieux que je pouvais, sachant que ce jour arriverait. Mais j'avais oublié de me préparer moi-même.

Je ne pensais pas que tout un monde me ferait perdre mon fils.

Cependant, tu sais, moi qui t'es toujours embêté, du matin jusqu'au soir, j'étais vraiment heureux de voir que tu marchais dans mes pas, même si tu ne le savais pas. Je t'ai vu petit à petit retrouver le sourire et une certaine joie de vivre. Je t'ai vu entourer d'ami sur lesquels tu pouvais compter. Je t'ai vu fort et te tenant droit face à n'importe quel danger.

J'ai ressenti tellement de fierté.

Cette image de toi, contre ton dernier ennemi. Tu étais bien debout et souriant doucement, tes yeux reflétait la confiance que tu avais, la force et la détermination. Tu semblais imbattable, tu ne pouvais pas douter de ta victoire. Tu allais gagner. Je l'ai compris à ce moment-là, quand je t'ai aperçu avant que tu lances ta dernière attaque. Peu importe le sang que tu avais déjà perdu, ton esprit était net : Tu allais gagner, à n'importe quel prix.

Mon cœur s'est serrait dans ma poitrine.

Je l'ai compris quand je t'ai aperçu : tu allais gagner, même si tu allais partir à tout jamais pour cela.

Je te l'avoue mon fils, j'ai lâché une larme à ce moment précis, alors que tu souriais, m'ayant aperçu au dernier instant. J'ai vu tes lèvres bougeait et je n'ai pu entendre qu'un dernier « Sayonara » avant qu'une lumière blanche m'éblouisse. Lorsque j'avais rouvert les yeux, tu n'étais déjà plus là.

Et la pluie continuait de tomber.

J'ai eu du mal. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal. Quel parent accepterait de voir son enfant partir avant lui ? Mon cœur saignait tous les jours. Je voyais cette maison dans laquelle ta présence était partout comme un fantôme. Je n'ai même pas pu afficher un poster de toi.

Je voulais ouvrir la porte de ta chambre et hurler « Good Morning ». Je voulais te voire rentrer du lycée pour te donner un coup de pied. Je voulais pouvoir t'embêter encore pour quelques années. Je voulais tellement de chose pour toi Ichigo.

Et j'en pleurs encore.

Comment font les parents qui regardent leur enfant partir avant eux ?

Yuzu et Karin ne s'en remettait pas aussi. Les regards des voisins étaient lourds, même-eux s'étaient en quelques sortes habitués à nos hurlements quotidiens.

Mais tu étais parti.

Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans cette maison. J'avais déjà perdu ma femme, je n'ai pas pu supporter de te perdre toi.

Nous sommes partis. Mais pour moi cela n'a pas suffi. Je suis désolé mon fils, tu vas encore me traiter de lâche mais j'ai dû laisser les filles seules et rentrer à la Soul Society. Ce fut surement la meilleure chose pour moi. Je me suis installé dans le domaine Shiba avec Kukaku et Ganju. Et les choses ont enfin commencé à aller mieux. Je voyais ce Seireitei que j'ai un jour juré de protéger. Je le voyais remis de ces blessures et prospérant enfin, sans l'ombre d'une menace gâchant ce beau soleil et ce beau ciel.

Et c'était grâce à toi mon fils, nous qui t'avions nommé numéro un protecteur, tu as protégé la chose la plus importante dans ces mondes : la vie.

Mon cœur a explosé de fierté.

Qu'importe les larmes que je verse, toi tu en as versé aucune. Non, toi, tu souriais. Tu avais trouvé, ce qui était le plus important pour toi. Et tu l'as protégé.

Tu ne pouvais décidément pas rendre ton vieux père plus heureux que cela.

Hé… Tu sais quoi fils ? Peut-être que la prochaine fois que je te verrais, je te montrerais mon nouveau super coup de pied. (Ganju n'arrive pas encore à l'esquiver. Par contre, Kukaku m'a jeté par sa cheminé quand j'ai essayé contre elle.)

Ah mon fils, beaucoup d'années sont passés et la pluie à arrêter de couler. Le soleil brille et je pense que je vais aller embêter le petit Ichigo. Lui au moins, ne me tape pas à chaque occasion.

Ton vieux père, Kurosaki Shiba Isshin. »


End file.
